Doctor?
by smasher2k
Summary: The Doctor has just meet Rose, but throuh her he is going to meet someone very familiar


Doctor.............

Yesterday had started as a normal day for her, no different from everyone that happened before, a day at work, lunch with Mickey, the boredom of shop work. She was just about to leave work when the lottery money had been thrust into her face, which sent her to the basement.

And to the moment where her life had changed.

She hadn't told anyone what she had seen, aware that none of them would believe them.

So she just sat in her living room and let her Mother fuss around her, wishing that she had gone to work instead of staying at home to make sure that she was okay.

BANG!!!

A noise came in the direction of the front door of the flat she shared with her Mother, a noise which shook her out of her thoughts.

Standing up she headed to the door to just catch a glimpse of a hand coming through it, grabbing hold of the lock and turning it she pulled the door open, looking down she spotted an all to familiar face

"What are you doing here?" She said as he stood up

"I could ask you the same thing as well." He said responding back to her

"I live her, what's your excuse?"

"I followed a signal here, it seems I might have got it wrong."

She grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him in the flat.

"I need to talk to you about what happened."

"Rose, Who are talking too?" Her mother called out from the living room.

Looking at him, she gestured for him to follow her to the living room.

Her mother was standing by window, but turned around as soon as she spoke

"Mum, this is the...."

But before she could finish her sentence, the man who was standing next to her right spoke

"Ace?"

**********

She watched her Mother stand there stunned, not speaking for what seemed like forever.

"How?" Was the word that she finally managed to stumble out, walking away from the window she managed to make it to the nearest chair, and was grateful to sink in it.

"How can you know that name, I haven't gone by that name since...."

"Since you left me Ace." The man said stepping closer to her

"Doctor?" She said her mouth nearly dropping to her chest

"Yes, It's me." He said knelling in front of her.

"You've changed" She said reaching out to touch his face.

"Twice, since I saw you last..

A big smile came across again.

"I never thought I would see you again Ace."

"Please don't call me that Doctor, those days are well behind me now. The names Dorothy now."

The doctor laughed at that slightly.

"I remember when you were adamant that no-one called you by that name."

"Things change." She said looking up at Rose.

Rose has just stood there as the two exchanged there words, unsure what was going on between them, how her Mother someone she had viewed as the most un-interesting woman know the mysterious man who had blown up her work to save her from walking shop floor dummies.

But yet here they were chatting away.

"Mum?" Rose said. "He was the one who blew up my work. "

She walked over to her Mum and stood near her, wary about this enigmatic man called Doctor.

"I should have guessed it had something to do with you, of course you usually left blowing things up to me."

"As you have already said, Things change." His eyes flitted up and looked at Rose "And in major ways as well."

Dorothy had seen where the Doctor's eyes had gone to and realised that she hadn't even explained to Rose what was going on."

Grabbing her daughters hand she spoke.

"Doctor, this is my daughter Rose Audrey Tyler."

"Tyler? Not McShane? I'm guessing you got married as well."

"Tyler is Rose's name only, something from her father, I'm still Dorothy Gail McShane."

Rose pulled her hand away from her mothers and walked across the room.

"At least now I Know why i detected a Time signature here, it was emanating from you. One of those things left over from years of time travel."

"Time Travel?" Rose said out loud. Suddenly coming very vocal for a moment.

"What do you mean by time travel? It isn't possible."

Dorothy stood up and walked over to Rose where she grabbed her right hand.

"Sweetheart, there is something that I need to tell you, that I have never told anyone before."

"Mum, what is? What has it got to do with him? How could you travel in time?" Rose was starting to ramble, but it didn't stop her throwing a less than subtle glare at The Doctor.

Dorothy took a deep breath and started, she had never imagined ever having this particular conversation with her daughter, this was not the usually experience that happened to every person on the street, this was something that was hard to explain, something which only a few people had ever experienced.

"Rose, "


End file.
